An Unfortunate Happening
by Loves-Chihuahuas
Summary: L, koala-humanoid or not, would find out why the girl was laughing maniacally as she danced, clutching the mysterious package in her brother's room... what did she know about her brother, the suspect that seemed too perfect? no slash
1. Chapter 1

**An Unfortunate Happening**

**Discailmer: **Ah don't-not own nuttin' 'bout no Death Note, now GIT OFFA MAH PROPAHTEH ya long-haired-HIPPEHS! Gedda haircut!D:

**Warnings: **mentions of certain things that might or might not make you wheeze and fall unconscious—laughter is deadly to some, so humorous situations are advisable only to those with a death wish or sense of humor. And a bit of non-explicit nudity is mentioned, but who doesn't like that, mmm-hmmmm….. french fired taters…. xD

**A personal note:** Eh, yes, I am once more _alive~! XD _Expect many funny and insanely odd things very soon (and updates to almost everything), along with other genres, since I want to experiment with my writing(which is lacking).

**Important Info: **This takes place during the time period where L and the team constantly watched Light with all those creepy cameras in his room (64 of them, I believe?). So, yes, Light is Kira and he knows it. The intro is silly and doesn't have much to do with the story, so stick with it, mmmm'kay?… yes. Now, go and read it! :D NAOW! D:

_**An Unfortunate Happening**_

_Subtitle: Oh my, I never knew that you…_

A koala bear was a much likelier candidate for describing the odd detective's appearance, Matsuda and Aizawa had finally decided that fateful day. They and the other team members had been monitoring Light Yagami for quite some time now, staring listlessly, eyes glazed, at the handsome teenager do nothing more interesting than homework—though, there was that time he had pulled out a girly magazine and looked boredly through it for approximately seven minutes, but that was never repeated after Mr. Yagami had had an even more interesting talk with his son… but, we're deviating from the main point here; L was a koala bear.

Having been uninterested in the tapes after a few days and not exactly expecting the near-perfect boy to be a mass-murderer, Aizawa and Matsuda had began a quest, involving much silent communication and immature note-passing, to figure out what exactly L was, since he was no where near human enough to the bored officers. They went through a whole list that they complied and then argued over, in alphabetical order, from 'alien' to 'raised by zebras.' They had bickered with each other over two of the more likely candidates; 'owl' and 'panda.' It was just that day that Matsuda and Aizawa had come to an epiphany and declared, in hushed voices, that L was a koala bear.

"It's perfect," Matsuda whispered excitedly over his Styrofoam coffee cup, "he's just like them, both in behavior and demeanor!"

Aizawa nodded seriously from his own cup, stating proudly, "We've unlocked one of man's greatest mysteries—maybe we should become exo-zoologists, look for more unknown, mythological creatures like the L-koala?"

Matsuda bobbed his head in agreement, continuing to whisper conspiratorially with Aizawa while the others actually stared dutifully at the multiple screens showing Light's empty room. Well, L was the only one actively looking at the glowing monitors; Mr. Yagami and Mogi stared unseeingly at the images of stationary items, pretty certain that one of the dresser drawers or bedside lamp wouldn't jump up and start killing people.

L's eyes, overly-dilated and admittedly koala-like, skittered from one monitor to another, frantic to find a clue as to Kira's killing methods in the young man's room, even if it were empty—he was one who believed that things would happen when and where you least expected them, as often happened in his line of work… so, he simply had to expect the unexpected which, while impossible for mere mortals and non-koala-humanoids, was something at which he excelled.

And speaking of that ever-present koala insinuation-, "I assure you, I'm not a marsupial," L called to the two guilty officers hovering over a laptop displaying a page on koala-care tips… the nerve of his underlings… didn't they see a raccoon when it was presented to them? -_-'

L stifled a sigh of frustration, not really offended by the two's silly theories-they were just trying to keep themselves from going mad in the glow of countless monitors. L also wished for a distraction, but in the form of something actually helpful to the investigation. It was a painfully bland Thursday afternoon, which meant that one Light Yagami was at school, though his little sister, Sayu (unimportant to the investigation, L noted sourly) was home sick with what her father referred to L as, 'extreme female pain of unspeakableness, which we shall accordingly speak no more of.' L left it at that, not really wanting to hear any more of those sorts of things… he had seen enough blood in his line of work, thank you very much.

L gnawed on a poor, defenseless lollipop, glaring at monitor number 34, which showed an odd angle of Light's bedroom door, with more venom than necessary. His expression changed to one of mild interest, however, when said door opened—Light wasn't supposed to be home yet—alas, it was revealed not to be the suspect, but his little sister. L sank back down into his chair, his excitement dying quickly.

Sayu, fifteen and therefore constantly bored and nosy, stepped softly into her brother's room, closing the door carefully behind her. She stood there in the middle of his room, still in her flannel pajamas and a blanket draped around her shoulders, running her eyes critically over every inch of the room. L quirked a hairless eyebrow, wondering what she was looking for. Unseen by the detective, the other members of the team stilled to watch the proceeding on the monitors with renewed interest.

The young teen girl ran her hands along all of Light's spotless shelves, but evidently to no avail. The same went for the closet, dresser, under the bed and it's mattress and sheets, even the pillows. She humphed and muttered, "Where could he have put it…?" L leaned forward, now fully engaged in the young girl's search for what he hoped was a murder weapon, or some clue as to Kira, at the very least.

Sayu frowned, got down on her hands and knees, and started to crawl around on the carpeted floor, banging her fist every foot or so against the cream carpet, producing a muffled 'thump' sound. She proceeded to do this for nearly twenty minutes, until, near the right side of the computer desk, she pounded her battered fist and heard, not the familiar 'thump,' but a deeper, 'whump.' She let out a satisfied grunt and began to run her fingers over the surface of the carpet, eventually finding a fine piece of, apparently, dental floss that blended all too well with the color of the carpet.

L leaned forward as she gingerly wrapped her fingers around the floss and tugged, lifting up a cleanly cut 2x2 foot piece of carpet, revealing a hole between the second story's floor and ground floor's ceiling. Sayu grinned triumphantly as she made to reach into the hole, only to still her hand inches above it. L wanted to tear his hair out and scream for her to stick her friggin girly hand into the hole and solve his case already! O.o' Sayu abruptly stood, turned, and quickly left the room. L's face fell, certain that she had lost her nerve, only to be proven wrong when she soon returned with a ruler and a paper bag. She knelt down once more by the hole, and carefully lowered the ruler into the hole, moving it around gingerly until a loud 'SNAP!' was heard. The girl brought up the ruler, which had a mousetrap clamped on one end, not looking at all surprised by the trap her brother had set, and repeated the action, bringing up another mousetrap. She whacked the ruler around in the black hole once more to ensure there were no more traps, and finally reached her hand down into the hole, bringing up a shoebox. L's heart beat wildly against his chest, certain that this was what he'd been waiting for; evidence Light was Kira.

The girl let out a self-satisfied laugh that sounded eerily reminiscent to a serial killer L once knew, and lifted the top of the box off to reveal—a neatly folded garbage bag. Sayu hummed happily as she removed the garbage bag, unfolded it, and retrieved two black videotapes from within. L cocked his head to one side, wondering what was so important on the videos that Light would create an intricate hiding place for it? Were they instructions on how to kill people with heart attacks? L grabbed his cell phone, pressed a number, and ordered, "get a close-up on the tapes as soon as possible!" while Sayu did a little joyful jig, giving the tapes a hug as she twirled in a happy circle, coming close to tripping on the hole. Opening the paper bag, Sayu took out two identical tapes and placed them in the box. She quickly and efficiently replaced the bag and box, reset the traps, and smoothed the carpet back down, making it seem once again as if it were never there.

Sayu checked the clock on Light's desk, seeing that she still had four hours until school got out and Light would return. The murderous laugh returned, and she set the tapes lovingly on top of Light's immaculate bed. Immediately, the monitor of the camera situated over the bed zoomed in, displaying the hand-written labels of the tapes Sayu and Light had gone through so much trouble over: _'Light's worst, Part1' _and **'**_Light's worst, Part2.'_

L's eyes bugled at the implications the titles brought to his mind; scenes of him killing people, perhaps? But, why was Sayu so interested in them? Maybe she too was part of the Kira conspiracy, if her laugh was anything to go by…

Sayu approached Light's tv and stereocase, fiddling with it for a few moments, evidently intending to watch the tapes right there in her brother's room, probably as an act of defiance, L thought wryly. Sayu popped the first tape into the VCR, and sat down in the middle of Light's floor, with her blanket and the remote, to watch.

"Make sure to make copies of what is seen on the tapes," L murmured to Watari on the other end of his cellphone.

This could prove to be the break the case needed…

END of Ch1

A/N: Yup, another idea :P Ah, give me some feedback, tell me what you _think_ is gonna be on those tapes XD Trust me, you won't wanna miss what I've got planned… ;)


	2. Chapter 2

For warnings, disclaimer, important info, etc, please see chapter 1!

A/N: Ehehe, sorry about the painfully long wait; school's been kind of crazy. No, I have not forgotten this nor any other fic of mine.

_**An Unfortunate Happening**_

_Subtitle: Early Atrocities_

Static appeared on the TV screen, and the team stared intently at monitor 52, which gave a perfect view of the TV in Light's room. The static cut off, and a poorly made cardboard sign filled the screen emblazed with the childishly markered words, 'LIGHT YAGAMI'S DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS! By: SAYU TEH THE AWESOME!'

Matsuda snorted and muttered, "She spelled 'the' wrong, hehee," and was soon silenced by Yagami senior's hand connecting with his hollow skull.

The cardboard sign was removed from the screen, revealing a Sayu of about fourteen, perhaps thirteen, dressed in her junior high school outfit. She tossed the sign onto the bedspread behind her and giggled nervously infront of the camera, evidently their family camcorder, annoucing in a hushed voice, "Hello there! This is Sayu Yagami, proud little sister of the awesome Light Yagami! Yes, I do accept and am proud of the fact that my big bro is awesome, but I'll be the first, and maybe only one, to admit that he has his flaws; his dirty little secrets. I'm making this video to compile all of the video-recordings of Light's worst moments—some he knows of and has attempted to destroy, and some that he has no idea about," here the younger Sayu paused and smiled the impish smile only found in younger siblings before continuing, "Oh brother, you are a good person, I know, but you gotta learn some humility and accept you're human—and I'm here to help you do it! Yep, I love you that much!" She nodded impressively, looking serenely at the camera, "This project is my baby—I've been working on it since I was eleven, and I'll continue till he moves out—it's my ultimate hobby; maybe I'll be a camerawoman or director when I grow up! Anyways, here's part one of, hopefully, many more to come: Part One, the Early Years!" The sign appeared infront of the camera once more, only to be lowered almost immediately as Sayu fixed a cool glare on the camera, "And Light, oh brother of wonderment, if you find this and destroy it, what I've worked on for so long, I will tell mom and dad the real reason my leg was broken in the fifth grade, how you got the scar on your temple, your secret alphabet song you taught me when I was four, and … well, let's just say that I've got enough material to make you keep these from becoming garbage." She smiled sweetly at the camera, and it cut off to static once more.

"Chance Sayu Yagami is involved in the Kira conspiracy, 5.2%," L noted, and the team turned to look as one at where Mr Yagami stood numbly, evidently too in shock to object, then looked back at monitor 52. The static disappeared, revealing a scene of a beautiful little baby with copper hair taking a bath in a kitchen sink, squealing happily as his mother washed him. Mrs. Yagami, much younger at the time, smiled indulgently as she moved to grab a towel. Baby Light cooed to his father behind the camera, receiving a chuckle in return. Sachiko appeared in the frame once more, a clean towel in her arms. She picked up the angelic infant in the towel, twirling him around in a happy circle as he giggled shrilly, and giving the camera a nice view of something fleshy attached to the baby's backside-

"L-LIGHT-KUN HAS A TAIL!" Matsuda screeched, causing much coffee to be spat from mouths onto the innocent floor below. All eyes swiveled once again to the trembling figure of Soichiro Yagami.

This was evidently a sore spot for Soichiro, who bellowed back at the sensitive officer, "I KNOW!" He huffed angrily, muttering a stream of curses intermixed with what sounded like a textbook on genetics, "My F*cking f*cked-up genes, the d*mn chromatids didn't separate completely during the Godd*mned Anaphase II of meiosis, just a common gene mutation, d*amn as*wipe doctors, absolutely _nothing _wrong with _my _son, sh*theads…" He trailed off, glaring angrily at the floor while Matsuda's self-esteem died. The remaining team slowly turned their attention back to monitor 52.

- There truly was what appeared to be a fleshy, slightly cork-screwed nub on baby-Light's backside. The towel was wrapped around the baby, and he was cuddled by the young Sachiko. "Three more weeks," she cooed to the baby, "just three weeks and we can have your little tail removed! But I'll still miss the cute little piggly-wiggly little part of my Lighty-kins~!" The camera moved as the younger Soichiro undoubtedly face-palmed.

L eyed the elder Yagami in interest, asking quietly, "Was Light-kun's tail removed?"

Somewhat calmer now, Soichiro answered with a sigh, "Yes, it was. The scar isn't visible anymore, either." L opened his mouth to speak again, and anticipating his questions, Soichiro added dejectedly, "And, yes, Light knows about his tail… I was perfectly fine with him not knowing, his mother just _had _to tell him…" He sighed in agitation once more, and L mutely turned his head back to the monitor.

In monitor 31, Sayu sat cackling madly on her brother's bedroom floor, rewinding the tape to see the little tail again. "Ahahahaha, I never get tired of seeing that," she cried in mirth, her grin as wide as a Cheshire cat's. "Hahaaaa, but I've got to see the rest—it's been forever since I've watched these…"

L focused his gaze back onto monitor 52, the other tense and embarrassed taskforce members following suit. Static appeared on the screen once more before cutting off to another grainy home video with the block-lettered 'nanny cam' displayed on the lower right—Light, now apparently about 18 months old, sat in his play pen in the Yagami's living room. The adorable toddler grabbed a plastic rattle from his pen and, with a surprising amount of precision, threw it in a wide arc, landing a few feet from the pen. His task seemingly accomplished, the toddler promptly threw his head back and let out a piercing wail. A young teenage boy rushed into the room, his afro bouncing in an oddly reminiscent way…

"Hey, you babysat for Light-kun too?" Matsuda asked his co-worked in surprise. Aizawa inclined his head slightly, and L quirked a hairless eyebrow—the taskforce must be closer to the Yagami family than what he initially thought.

"Yup," Aizawa confirmed with a shrug, "my old man worked on the police force with the chief, so I'd watch Light every now and then until I finally got a job. That's probably about when you started sitting for them." Matsuda opened his mouth to agree, only to interrupted when L cleared his thin throat impatiently; as interesting as the list of police officers who acted as a babysitter for the Yagamis was, they needed to focus on the potential evidence the tape could bring them.

The two officers returned their attentions to monitor 52, where a much younger Aizawa was seen hurrying across the room to where the distraught Light was wailing. Toddler-Light had stood on wobbly legs to lean against the rails of the playpen, his little arms extended in a clear indication to be picked up. Aizawa, much lankier as a teen but nonetheless tall, leaned over the pen and quickly picked up Light. "Ah, what's the matter? Why all the tears?" he asked in a tired voice, holding the crying tot at armslength as if it were a bomb.

Light squirmed in the teen's grip as he howled, looking down at the floor in evident distress. Following the toddler's gaze, Aizawa saw the toy laying on the floor and connected the dots, "Oh, you want your toy!" He knelt down and placed Light on the ground, who crawled over to the rattle and immediately shook it in delight. He looked upward and shook the rattle at Aizawa, babbling and bouncing happily. "You're welcome," Aizawa responded with a half-smile and picked the now cheerful toddler up once more, "back to the pen you go." He placed Light in the pen, and left the room.

Light say in his pen, shaking his brightly colored rattle before, without any warning, pitching over the side of the playpen again. Giving a slight giggle, Light stood once more and, grasping the pen rails, started to scream. Aizawa ran back out into the living room, tripping on the rattle and falling flat on his face. A giggle filled the room. Lifting himself from the floor with a groan, the teen picked up the rattle and approached the laughing toddler. He eyed the toddler suspiciously, dropping the rattle back into the playpen. Light seized the rattle once more and shook it enthusiastically. Aizawa turned to leave once more, taking five paces before the rattle landed with a small 'clunk' next to his feet. He turned sharply on the spot, the toddler in the pen bouncing and babbling as he pointed at his thrown rattle. Aizawa snatched the rattle up and stomped back over to the pen. He handed it back to the giggling Light, stating firmly, "Do _not_ throw the rattle again, Light-kun." He turned to leave again, and was rewarded with the rattle smacking the back of his head.

"Ow!" Aizawa exclaimed, grasping at his head and spinning around to face the giggling toddler. Light again gestured at the rattle, evidently playing a 'game' with his grouchy babysitter. Aizawa, having figured it out by now, grabbed the rattle from the floor and stomped over to the TV cabinet, placing the rattle up on a shelf. Walking back to the playpen and a devastated Light, he stated authoritatively, "You can have it back when your parents get home." Light screwed up his face, looking as if he might start wailing again, but instead grabbed the toy nearest to him, which was a hefty wooden block, and chucked it angrily at the teen, hitting him square in the _crotch. _

There was a collective hiss of pain from the men watching the tape as teenaged-Aizawa crumpled to the floor in defeat and assumed the fetal position. The victorious toddler giggled happily, having realized he could throw things other than his rattle out of his pen, and started pitching all the toys from his pen and onto the fallen figure of Aizawa. Static cut in once more.

"Yeah," Aizawa sighed at the questioning glances sent his way, "I was really glad when Matsuda started sitting for the Yagamis…"

L studied the laughing figure of Sayu, wondering why Light would be embarrassed of that particular video segment… was it perhaps because it showed him doing something 'bad,' or because it showed his high level of thinking even at that age…? Or was it just because Sayu found it funny? No matter the reason, the detective was feeling that perhaps these tapes would pan out some evidence for the investigation. Picking up a lollipop from a dish on the coffee table in front of him, L returned his sights to monitor 52, where the static had once more disappeared.

The frame showed a slightly frazzled Sachiko and a squealing Light of about 2 years in the bathroom, standing around the closed toilet. "Now, how did this happen?" Soichiro sighed from behind the camera. Sachiko answered with a tired smile, "Well, Light-kun, being a big boy," little Light beamed at his mother, "figured out how to flush the potty after he's done today. He also learned that _other _things can be flushed away." She lifted the toilet seat lid, showing an assortment of coins and small toys gathered at the bottom of the bowl.

Seemingly taking this as a sign, Light took a cookie from his pocket and tossed it into the bowl, immediately wrenching on the handle and leaning over the rim to watch the contents disappear, "Bye-Bye cookie! Bye-bye! Go down da hole!" The contents did not 'go down the hole,' however.

"The toilet's backed up—you need to call a plumber," Sachiko stated flatly to her husband. Another sigh emanated from behind the camera. Static appeared on the screen again, soon cutting back to another video segment.

In the video, an older Light of about three was seen sitting quietly on a couch next to an older woman who was apparently his grandmother, his grandfather most likely behind the camera. "Are you ready to see you new little sister?" the grandmother asked the small boy gently. Light nodded politely in the affirmative, and the grandfather behind the camera chuckled warmly "It shouldn't be much longer now—in fact, I think that's them pulling into the drive now!" Light sat up straighter, and the door opened to reveal a beaming Soichiro and exhausted Sachiko holding a small bundle in her arms.

The happy couple sat down with Light and the grandmother on the couch. Sachiko beckoned Light forward, "Come see your new baby sister!" Light crawled slowly across the couch to where his mother held the small newborn, its pink blanket moved aside to reveal its tiny face. Light peered inquisitively at the new arrival, his parents watching closely. He raised a small hand and experimentally petted the baby's fuzzy head. Looking back up at his parents' smiling faces, he deadpanned, "It's ugly. And stupid. We need to return it, get a better one." He hopped onto the floor and attempted to take the bundle from his shocked mother, stating solemnly, "C'mon Mommy, Daddy, let's go back to the hopsickle and get a good one." Light managed to tug the bundle from his mother and started walking resolutely towards the front door, the adults around finally bringing themselves to move. The camera shook and turned to static once more.

On the other monitors, Sayu stuck her tongue out at the screen, stating with a pout, "At least I didn't have a _tail_!"

END of Ch 2

A/N: Heeeeeeeey. I haven't updated this in a long time, I know. Forgive me! Sorry for the poor quality, I kind of wrote it before bed. I hope it wasn't too boring—I couldn't really put anything in there too mean about a baby. It'll be much more interesting when it gets to the parts when he's older (next chapter) XD Anyways, please review (suggestions are always welcome)!


End file.
